The Day Kai Lost His Pants
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Tala gets his revenge on Kai by stealing his pants.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

The Day Kai Lost His Pants

**Summary**

Tala gets his revenge on Kai by stealing his pants.

**.**

This was unbelievable. He never imagined there could be anything worse than getting stuck inside a public toilet and having trouble pooping, but this was beyond terrible. He dug his hands into the pants drawer and hurriedly looked for his treasured pair of pimp pants, but alas he could not find them. HE HAD NO PANTS! What was he going to do? There was no way he could go out on his date with Ming Ming without his pimpin' pants.

Without his pants, he was a wreck. He was cowardly; insecure and highly emotional. For some strange reason, those pants gave him courage, a confidence boost and kept his emotions in check. He needed to find them! "PANTS WHERE ARE YOU?" Kai shouted, as he crawled under his race car bed. No sign of his treasured pants. He looked under his bed sheets. Sometimes he had a strange habit of losing his pants in his sleep... but not today.

He frowned and rubbed his chin. Where on earth could they be hiding? He walked over to his Barney and Friends cupboard and stuck his head inside. Nope. No pants. He tried the dirty clothes basket. No pants. Fear began to develop and he could feel his heart beat starting to quicken. He needed those pants for the sake of his sanity! Desperation started to kick in, and he dived into his clothes wardrobe and randomly started throwing various articles of clothing in random directions. Still no pants.

It was time to give up. He had no chance in finding them. With shoulders hunched, he slowly made his way back to his bed and threw himself onto it. He hugged his beloved pillowcase (which had his face on it) and cried. It was the end of the world. He was finished. Time to write his will. Sitting himself up on his bed, he leant over and grabbed his notepad and fluffy pen. "KAI HIWATARI's WILL," he read aloud. "I leave my possessions all to Barney and his Friends."

He drew a big fat oval. This was meant to represent Barney. Smaller circles surrounded Barney. These were his friends. "The end," Kai read aloud finishing off his will. It wasn't really a formal will, but he didn't care. What mattered was that he had taken time to write one. He thought his will was very professional and to make it even more 'professional', he drew a picture of his face at the bottom of the paper.

A knock on the door broke him out of his thoughts. Who could that be? Perhaps someone had found his pants? Excitement rushed through him and he jumped off the bed. He ran over to the door, opened it then sighed with disappointment. "Hello Spencer, what can I do for you?" he asked, glancing up. It wasn't fair how Spencer was so tall. Maybe if he continued taking those steroid pills he could grow bigger? It was worth a shot.

"Ming Ming is coming over in about two hours," Spencer said. "She is looking forward to seeing you."

"Two hours?" Kai almost screamed. Two hours was not enough! "AHHHH!" he randomly shouted. He had heard screaming was a way of letting your pain out.

Spencer frowned; had Kai forgotten his sanity pills again? "What's the matter Kai?"

"I lost my pants!"

Spencer wasn't phased by this at all, instead he smiled. "You lost your pants?"

Kai glared, and placed his hands on his hips. "It's not funny! Those pants are important to me!" he declared, pointing a finger at Spencer accusingly. He squinted. "You stole them didn't you?"

Spencer rolled his eyes. "I don't have them okay? Have you tried asking the others? Stealing your pants is something Ian would do. Ask him." With that said, Spencer walked out of the room to make himself a cup of coffee. He would need one. Kai frowned and considered Spencer's decision. Asking Ian seemed like a most plausible idea.

"IAN!" Kai shouted as he walked down the halls. "WHERE ARE MY PANTS YOU LITTLE THIEF!"

Ian poked his head out of his door cautiously. "I didn't steal your pants Kai."

Kai stomped over and leant over Ian, making Ian seem smaller than usual. "LIAR! You're always stealing stuff, now hand them over." He demanded, holding out his hand.

"Kai, why would I steal your pants?"

Kai thought of a witty comeback, but failed. Ian had a point. He only stole stuff that was of some use to him. "Hmm... you have a point. I am truly sorry, forgive me." He turned his back and walked towards Bryan's room but stopped outside his room. Bryan wouldn't steal... especially not from his pooping apprentice. Sighing with defeat, he leant against the wall and sunk to the ground. He buried his head in his hands and cried again. Who would steal his pants and why would they do such a thing?

At this precise moment, Tala exited his room and entered the hall. He noticed a sobbing Kai and walked over to him. "What's the matter with you?" he demanded, eyes narrowed.

"My pants are gone... and I can't go out on a date with Ming Ming without them," Kai explained, glancing up at Tala with blurry eyes. "Do you have any idea where they could be?" he asked pleadingly giving Tala the puppy dog look. Usually, this look worked on anyone... but not Tala. Tala was immune to his charms. "I really need them, they're like magical."

Tala raised an eyebrow. "Magical?"

Kai nodded. "Yes. They give me confidence."

"Wear some other pants."

Kai shook his head. "You don't understand; these pants are really important to me. I can't explain the passion I have for them."

Tala made a disgusted look; he couldn't believe this moron. "Look you cry baby, I have those disgusting pimp pants of yours. They're in my room."

Kai gasped. He had been deceived! "YOU HAVE THEM?" he shouted and then in a quieter voice added, "What did you do to them?"

Tala rolled his eyes. "Look, it was payback alright? You made Bryan dress up like a damn clown and as a form of revenge; I stole your beloved pants."

Kai's bottom lip trembled. Tala was so mean. How on earth did he become captain again? "You're mean!" he accused and then ran to Tala's room to get his pants back. He sighed happily when he found them resting on Tala's bed. He grabbed them, held them closely and ran back to his room. He was happy now – his pants were safe. He pulled them on and his confidence came back. He was prepared for the date now. Nothing could stop him.

.

And that's the Kai one shot done. I'm trying to keep these one shots between 700 to 1200 words each. Hopefully, you enjoyed this. Feel free to check out my other one shots : ) Review please!


End file.
